guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Symbols of Inspiration
With all these new Signet skills and Signet affected skills, Seems Anet is pushing for a signet build... ~ Zero rogue x 22:41, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :This skill seems to press for spammability rather than a lengthy duration, quite the opposite in effect when it comes to Boon of Signets.(Terra Xin 09:43, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) ::I'd feel better about this skill if it actually was under Inspiration Magic. I suspect they put it under Fast Casting so it wouldn't work as well for a signet Smiter..--Entheos Geon 16:39, 15 October 2006 (CDT) If you are anticipating spirits... This+unnatural sig pretty much makes for an instant full bar. Signet builds wouldn't be that keen on this though, for a couple of reasons - signet builds tend to be very elite dependent and that for signets themselves you don't need energy anywayPhool 15:00, 22 October 2006 (CDT) On second thoughts - signet of sorrow is absolutely perfect for this, easy to meet the condition of standing near a corpse in pve. Phool 05:05, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Problem - Both of those skills are in two different primary attribute lines. I was thinking the same thing a while ago. Geez, It would be nice if this was targettable...(Terra Xin 20:47, 30 November 2006 (CST)) redundant? signets dont require energy to start with... so why would you care if all the signets you use give you energy? to include this on your bar you would want to have more than a few signets anyway. :Even the 30 second recharge kills this skill for being any useful as an energy management. Not useful at all if you have one signet either, because you're not covering the 10 energy cost that you used to cast the elite. As the guy stated above, its really only useful with unnatural signet against spirits. Even at that point, the energy regain is oversupplied.(Terra Xin 04:36, 13 December 2006 (CST)) :Seems strangely similar to Archer's Signet in fact. Zaboomafoo 21:14, 16 December 2006 (CST) good skill chaning could be like: Symbols of of Inspiration, Ether Lord, some signet skills then energy cost skills. --InfestedHydralisk 07:04, 18 December 2006 (CST) The whole point of this skill is that it's an energy management skill tied to Fast Casting, so you can spec 16/13 into Domination or Illusion and Fast Casting without having to put points into Inspiration. Bringing Symbols of Inspiration then a couple signets like Signet of Disruption and Signet of Weariness can let you bring some of the more relatively expensive Domination spells, such as Chaos Storm or Shatter Hex, and still have decent energy management. Zaq 17:08, 22 January 2007 (CST) :That's exactly the reason why this skill is bad. You 'must' have at least 2 signets for you to start getting any benefits from this spell. And just think, two signets will net you 6 energy - even Energy Tap gives you more energy than this elite. The worst part of it is, the more Signets you have in your bar, the more energy you will gain, which you wont utilise to its best effectiveness, because by then you wont need the energy anyway. (Terra Xin 00:09, 25 January 2007 (CST)) ::Everything about this skill is just wrong. It's for signets, but it's in fast casting, which only affects spells. It's e-management, but again for signets, which don't cost energy. What a waste of an elite.--70.126.182.110 20:37, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::i may be wrong but doesnt FC now affect signets, too? --82.57.114.46 19:17, 27 June 2007 (CDT) With Signet of Disenchantment I was expecting that it might be usefull to use Symbols of Inspiration with the Signet of Disenchantment, nevertheless, the energy gained with SofI when using SofD, which can be know by the blue plus number in screen, is lost in the same use of SofD.--mariano 12:16, 23 February 2007 (CST) :In general, when a skill causes you to lose all energy and you use something that triggers on activation to give you energy, you'll still lose everything. Like signet of disenchantment with lyric of zeal or decapitate with zealous anthem. --Fyren 13:03, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::I can think the alternative to have Symbols of Inspiration, then use Signet of Disenchantment, followed by another signet to trigger Symbols of Inspiration... and get the energy back, but, I do not know how relevant this could be. (By the way, in the case of Lyric of Zeal I suppose that when using Signet of Disenchantment the chant gets removed by the signet without any benefit...)--mariano 13:27, 23 February 2007 (CST) Complete Turnaround? Make the skill description something like this: Symbols of Inspiration 10e/2c/30r For 5...13 seconds, whenever a hex that you have cast while under the effects of this enchantment ends on a foe, you gain 1...8 energy. If you gain energy more than 0...2 times in this way, this enchantment ends. That way, its not redundant, and it has some usefulness in the current meta-game. Plus, its FC, so it cant be abused by other classes. Dean Harper 03:30, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Lame? Am I only one who thinks this should get LAME tag? I mean, ~10 seconds of gaining energy from using signets every 30 seconds. It requires a heavy signet investment in order to make up the cost of the skill + validate using elite e management, then its kind of pointless to have said energy with the heavy signet investment.... Should be like 5 energy stance with 23 recharge. 76.102.172.202 05:46, 20 November 2007 (UTC) It is in Fast Casting, which helps a little bit. Still, I agree that this is kind of weak, even at very high FC+Enchanting mod. Scribe's Insight is far superior. (T/ ) 05:51, 20 November 2007 (UTC) You people fail to see the real use in this skill: Why do we usually use signets? Because we're low on energy, or trying to preserve. Now, not only every time we use a signet do we use no energy, but we're actually gaining it. Combine with Leech Signet for energy orgasms.--Yavanna 20:46, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Or just use Scribe's Insight for that purpose... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:47, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Unworthy of occupying my elite slot. :::All elite skills that are unable to be reasonably maintained should be powerful skills worthy of their gold border. This is not one of those skills. Its effects is desirable in some ways, though its not the best option, and for an elite skill to be so niche, hardly applicable to high level play. Puk 12:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC) signet comibnation of course, what if you only used the signet for the energy gain? signet of malice is a no-attribute quick cast(quicker with FC!) signet, with a marginally decent effect. if you want FC/DA go deadly arts to get deadly paradox, dancing daggers, and crippling dagger-the combination of spells even has the same super reduced recharge under deadly paradox, as signet of malice. idea Me/D with loads of enchants , and signet of pious light... think bout that:p :I did and I think, Monk and Ritualist will laugh in your face when they see you. Lost-Blue 19:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::It would probably work better on a Mo/D with Scribe's Insight, Patient Spirit, and Signet, plus some other stuff, since Insight can be kept up indefinitely. 19:54, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Icon Well endowded mesmer holding a skill gem! also arcane conundrum, and the background of symbolic cerelity? Roland Cyerni 21:36, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Wow... Nuff said. King Neoterikos 02:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Interesting. Cress Arvein 04:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd love to use this with my Signet of Illusions build, but it's elite. How is this spell useful? Clay85 05:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Because it says right in there that copied spells will use your FC level --Gimmethegepgun 05:16, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, I read that wrong. I was like "WOW U CAN PUT THIS SKILL IN PLACE OF THEIR ELITE SO YOU CAN GET RID OF WOH/HB/RC/SH". But guess not. Dragnmn talk 12:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That's what Signet of Humility is for. Ezekiel [Talk] 12:26, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm... Since this is an enchantment, and states that Elite Spells you cast use FC, does that mean you can also combine this with Arcane Mimicry and THAT'LL use FC too? From the wording, I'd presume so. I'd like this more if it was 'Elite SKILLS use your Fast Casting attribute' though. That way, it would have an advantage over Signet of Illusions. Captain Yimuru 12:29, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::This should take their elite and also disable it for them,that way you can effectively use it on non spell elites,sure you won't be able to use their elite but neither will they :P (arg edit conflict)Durga Dido 12:31, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Hmmm , your right, it does just say elite spell's' so if you were able to get more then one elite spell you should be able to use them all with Fc attribute, thats worth testing.Durga Dido 12:33, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Unconditionally disabling a target's elite is incredibly powerful, I don't think you could have a skill that did that and any other extra effect without it being overpowered. Ezekiel [Talk] 12:41, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Why not? Provided it's an elite skill, you're sacrificing your elite spot to disable theirs. Sounds like a fair trade to me. Captain Yimuru 13:25, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Also Signet of Humility alraedy disables their elite unconditionally,so i don't see why having a energy skills do the same but with extra stuff to it because its elite, could make it .... 10e 2c ( hey any mesmer using this will have decent FC, so it will most likely be closer to 1 second after that) and up the recharge to 20, add the disable part for say .... 15 seconds and leave the rest as is.Durga Dido 13:42, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Resetting indent. It doesn't say it disables their elite spell. Spells such as Arcane Thievery, Arcane Larceny, & Smooth Criminal all say "disables target foe's spell". I would think if this disabled target foe's elite, it would say so. And I still don't see how it's useful (even if it does disable their elite, why not use humility?). You'd have to know ahead of time which elites you were going to steal and prepare the other 7 slots on your bar for those specific elites for any synergy what-so-ever. The chance that it may use FC for ALL of your elites is interesting, but only useful if you brought Signet of Capture or Arcane Mimicry. Unless I'm missing some way to get more than one elite on your bar. And again you'd have to know which elites you were capturing or mimicking so you could set up your skillbar for good synergy. Clay85 19:42, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :It's for versatility. Steal Word of Healing and you have a decent healer that's nearly impossible to interrupt. Steal Soul Bind or Wail of Doom and you've got an extra powerful hex. Steal Blinding Surge and laugh. 20:26, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Something someone said above gave me a hilarious idea: Make some skill (maybe this, maybe something else) that basically replaces itself with the targets elite. On BOTH ends. Meaning: For X...Y, such-and-such becomes target foe's Elite skill at the target's attribute level, and the target's elite skill is replaced by such-and-such at your level. Chaos ensues YAY! --Gimmethegepgun 20:32, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Just want to say that like the other skill copying skills, this doesn't work with forms. Although it would be pretty useless to use a form for a few seconds, it doesn't explicitly mention this in the skill description LOL! id like to see a mesmer steal the new Primal Rage with this and use it - Rabus 04:00, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : @ Clay, no it does not disable their elite, but thats why i said it should all the way up.How it is now its only usable for you if you steal a spell, since it does not non-spells use your FC attribute and for that reason, i said earlier above that it should also disable their elite,maybe only if it was a non spell elite.That way it's not completely useless against those skills.So something like :"For 1...25 seconds, this skill becomes the Elite of target foe. Elite spells you cast use your Fast Casting attribute instead of their normal attributes.If that foe's elite was not a spell it is disabled for 2...11 seconds @anon,did you test it if it does not work on forms?as it is written ( yes i know its Anet) it should still copy it, but if you were to cast the form it would be at 0 attribute because it is not a spell. Durga Dido 10:48, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I have tested this and it is true. It seems like an obvious thing, but people seem to be missing this. As Captain Yimuru said above, While this effect is on you, ALL of youre elite spells are tied to your fast casting attribute. So, if I copy Word of healing from the enemy, I arcane mimicry a blinding surge from my allied ele, then use inspired hex to copy life transfer from the enemy necro, ALL 3 of these elites would use my fast casting attribute level. This is a big use of this spell that people seem to be neglecting. Shadowshear 18:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) My new favourite elite This thing is absolutely hilarious, especially in PvE, i recommend more people try it out. Especially against afflicted, the afflicted monks give you Ray of Judgement. PvE is a cakewalk for my Mesmer =) Any other fun elites to copy?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :This thing is just silly mode when combined with dervishes with avatars.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 23:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Not Drawing on FC att. Not sure if this is a symptom of the last update (or if this is old news), but this spell is currently not using the Fast Casting attribute on stolen spells(definitely sure it's happening on spells...failed to happen on Toxic Chill several times). :Are you sure the stolen elites are Spells? --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Only possibly related: this doesn't appear to effect anything with the sub-type, spell, ie. Enchants, Hexes, Weapons, Wells, Wards, and Items, all do not get their attributes adjusted. I'm still using it, we'll see if it works with most normal Spells (so far, did work with a Kournan Priest's ZB.) EDIT: I just Arcane Mimicry'd Spiteful Spirit from an ally, then used Symbols of Inspiration on the Drought to get Sandstorm. Neither spell used FC. Skippster 23:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Followup: Never copied spells before. All of the spells had tooltips reflecting my 0 in each attribute, but on use were using my 14 Fast Casting. I tested on Ward Against Harm, Elemental Attunement, Word of Healing, and Spiteful Spirit. Skippster 23:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So you're saying the tooltip that appears when you hover your mouse over the skillbar is showing an attribute of 0, but when you actually cast the spell, it works as it should (with your fast casting attribute)? --Macros 04:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :: I was just running it in RA and it is buged therefor we should add a bug icon, the mechanics aren't buged becose when you steal Elite (I took WoH from monk) it still heals for your fast casting atribute and I was healing myself for 160+ but when you read the skill description it says that it heals target ally for +5 health and additional +30 if it is under 50% health. What is buged I think is the green numbers in skill description. :::I don't know whether I'd call that a bug, the description uses your attribute in the skill's stat so since Symbols doesn't actually raise your attribute it's technically right. I mean, this is the same behaviour as Signet of Illusions and we don't have it as a bug over there. -Ezekiel [Talk] 02:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC)